A Call to Bear Arms
by Papergirl
Summary: The murder of a politican brings Harm and Mac closer to an Air Force family.
1. The Phone Call

Title: A Call to Bear Arms

Title: A Call to Bear Arms, Part 1

Author: Papergirl (Ambino1111@prodigy.net)

Spoilers: Goodbyes, Boomerang, People v. Gunny (assume that Renee broke up with Harm)

Summary: The murder of a politican gets Harm and Mac involved with an Air Force family.

Rating: PG 13 - mentions of violence

Classification: Eventually H/M

Disclaimer: Lucas O'Reilly and the Wots family are mine, but all the other characters in the following story belong to Bellisarius Productions, Paramount, and CBS. If you're going to sue me, could Harm and Mac be my lawyers? 

Author's Notes: First of all - Adrift - what an episode! Secondly, this is my first solely JAG fanfic. Any and all feedback is welcome at Ambino1111@prodigy.net. Please let me know if I should keep going.

WARNING: This story is for external use only. Keep this and all other stories out of reach of children. In case of accidental ingestion, seek professional assistance.

0904 ZULU

NORTH OF UNION STATION

WASHINGTON, DC

Loud ringing awoke Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr., from a very deep sleep. He groggily reached over and snatched up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked sleepily, his voice rough from lack of use.

"TJ? Are you almost here? Please hurry. I'm scared, TJ."

"Who is this?" Harm asked curiously, his eyes now opened.

"This is Amy," the voice said slowly. "Who're you?"

"Well, I'm not TJ."

"But isn't this 555-1903?" she asked, panicked.

"No," Harm paused. "Are you okay?"

There was movement on the other end of the line and a muffled noise.

"Amy?" he asked.

"Can you help me, mister?" she whispered, her young voice sounding hoarse and terrified.

"Where are you?" Harm jumped out of bed and pulled on a shirt and pair of jeans.

The other end was silent.

"Amy? Amy, are you there?"

A shuffle, then the voice returned.

"I'm here."

Harm let out a sigh of relief.

"Where are you, Amy?"

"I'm in the living room, behind the couch."

"What's going on? Is someone there?"

The sound of shattering glass made Harm wince. "Yeah."

"Who are you hiding from, Amy? Who's after you?"

It took a moment for the girl to answer.

"My daddy."

"Where do you live? I can come help you."

"I'm not supposed to tell strangers where I live."

"My name's Harmon Rabb. You can call me Harm. Now we're not strangers, Amy. You can tell me where you live."

She told him her address and Harm let out a breath. She was only three and a half blocks away.

"Hang on, Amy. I can be there in a few minutes."

"Okay," she whispered, the fear evident in her voice. "Please hurry, Harm."

Harm hung up the phone, grabbed his gun, and raced out the door. He figured he could make it there faster by running.

Minutes later, he found the building. Taking the stairs two at a time, he made it to the second floor quickly. He scanned the numbers and found apartment 206. Unholstering his weapon, he noticed the door was slightly ajar. A gunshot made him jump, and he quickly pushed open the door and froze at the scene in front of him.

A man was laying on his back in a pool of blood. Standing over him, a young man stared in disbelief at the gun in his hands. At his feet, a young girl in pajamas wiped away the blood trickling down her face, and clung to the leg of the younger man.

1652 ZULU

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VA

"Harriet! You look exhausted! Are you okay?" Colonel Sarah MacKenzie asked as the tired lieutenant appeared in her office.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm fine. Baby AJ kept me up all night - he's got a cold."

"Poor little guy," Mac sympathized. "Poor you, too."

Harriet smiled, handing her a folder.

"Here's the information you wanted on the McCandless case. Sorry it took so long - I was having computer troubles. And don't worry about me, Colonel - Bud has to stay up tonight."

They smiled and Harriet left. Mac sat down at her desk and opened the file. She browsed the contents absentmindedly. The ring on her finger caught her attention. It was a beautiful ring, and Mic was a great guy, but... Harriet _had_ said she had known Bud was the one from the start, and Mac didn't know at all. She didn't really think she wanted to marry him. She was enjoying, however, that every time she and Harm were together he looked at her hand. She knew it was hurting him, but he had hurt her, too. She had bared her soul to him on that ferry in Sydney, and he had merely told her to wait longer for him.

"Ah, Harm," she whispered, putting papers back into the file folder and standing. She was supposed to meet Harm for lunch. His flight home had come in early that morning, and the Admiral had given him the morning off to sleep. Mac had asked him out to lunch so she could break the news of his break-up to him. Apparently, the Video Princess didn't want to wait for Harm, either.

She smiled as she organized her desk so she could leave. Her afternoon paperwork looked light - she only had to review some information for her court session on Monday morning. 

Mac hurried out of JAG headquarters and arrived at the restaurant, her stomach growling. She caught sight of Harm as soon as she entered. He was sitting at a table with a young man and a younger girl. The young man was in the Air Force - he looked no older than nineteen. The girl seemed only five or six. Mac wondered who they were.

Harm didn't seem to notice his partner standing next to him.

"Hey, Harm," Mac said, quietly slipping into the chair next to him.

Harm jumped guiltily and didn't meet her eyes. His two companions turned wary eyes to her.

"Hiya, Mac. How're you?"

"I'm okay," she paused, searching his face. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Harm sighed, and motioned with his hand.

"This is Airman First Class Thomas James Wots and his little sister Amy. This is Colonel Sarah MacKenzie.

"Nice to meet you," Mac nodded genially. They nodded and smiled slightly.

The group sat in silence. Mac idly noted the meals in front of each of them hadn't been touched. She wanted to know what was going on.

"Hey, Commander?" Mac asked sweetly, starting to stand. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure thing, Colonel," he stood and joined Mac a few feet from their table. Mac stared at him expectantly. 

"It's an interesting story," Harm started, smiling nervously. Mac just looked at him, crossing her arms. He sighed before relating what had happened in the past eight hours.

"So what are they doing here?" she wanted to know. 

"Well, my buddy down at the station, Lucas, let me take them into custody - I'm their lawyer.

"Harm, you can't be their - wait. They're both saying they did it?"

"Well, no, but they have no other family." He paused, looking into Mac's eyes. "Mac, if Wots is convicted, Amy will have to go to an orphanage, and we both know how long it takes for a child to get adopted."

Mac frowned ruefully, looking away from her partner's gaze. "Did he murder his father?"

"From what Amy has told me, it was self-defense. Their father was drunk and was coming at them with a broken bottle."

Mac felt a pang of sympathy - she knew all too well what an abusive father was like. However, her lawyer instincts soon took over.

"She's awfully young, but she could just be protecting him, or even herself. Maybe she's just saying that so he won't go to prison. What did Wots tell you?"

"He hasn't spoken at all." Mac looked surprised at Harm's statement.

"At all?"

"He hasn't said a word since I found them, but the paramedics didn't think he was in shock."

Mac nodded, glancing back at the Wots family. "Why don't we go eat, and we'll come up with a game plan?"

Harm nodded, smiling, as they made their way back to the table. "Food really is the way to your heart, Marine."

1737 ZULU

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VA

"Tiner, find Rabb and MacKenzie and send them to my office immediately," Admiral AJ Chegwidden barked.

"Aye, aye, sir," Petty Officer Tiner replied, and went in search of Harm and Mac. He found Bud Roberts instead.

"Lieutenant, have you seen the Commander or the Colonel?"

Bud paused, thinking. Tiner understood him to say: "Colonel MacKenzie went out to lunch with the Commander about an hour ago. I haven't seen them since."

"Okay. Thank you, sir."

Just then, the elevator doors opened and Tiner spotted Harm and Mac. He hurried over and didn't even notice the two people with them.

"Sir? Ma'am? The Admiral wants to see you in his office, ASAP."

Harm and Mac looked at each other, then at the Wots siblings. They led them to Harm's office and instructed the two to wait. Then, Rabb and MacKenzie headed to the Admiral's office.

"The Commander and Colonel are here to see you, sir," Tiner announced over the intercom.

"Send them in," the Admiral barked.

"You wanted to see us, sir?" Colonel MacKenzie asked crisply.

"At ease," the Admiral said, pausing momentarily in his pacing. "How was your flight, Commander?"

"Horrible, sir," Harm answered honestly. The Admiral didn't even attempt to smile.

"That's bad to hear," he said absentmindedly, resuming his pacing.

Harm and Mac glanced at each other.

"What are you doing with Airman Wots?" Admiral Chegwidden asked suddenly, turning to stare right into Rabb's eyes.

"Sir?" Harm squeaked; he had caught him off guard.

"Early this morning I got a call from the Hill demanding that justice be served for the murder of former-Senator Mitch Wots. He was a very important politician. It's all over the news." The Admiral took a breath and slowly made his way behind the desk. "It's my understanding that you, Commander, are Thomas Wots's lawyer."

Harm nodded slightly.

"Would you care to explain to me how the hell that happened?"

"Well, sir, I received a phone call from Amy Wots at 0400. She believed that she had called her brother. It sounded like she was in danger and she asked me for help. When I got to her apartment, Mitch Wots was already dead. Airman Wots was standing by him with a gun in his hands."

"And what's his story?"

"I don't know, sir," When he saw the look on Chegwidden's face, Harm continued hurriedly. "He hasn't said a word since the, uh... incident."

"What about his sister?"

"She claims their father was drunk and attacked them."

"Was he?"

"The tox reports will be back soon."

The Admiral nodded, turning to stare out the window. "Mitch Wots had many friends," he sighed. "They've made sure that this case is to be tried in a civilian court, and they've called in the big guns to prosecute. I don't know if either of you have heard of Margaret Brooks?" He continued at their affirmative nods. "She's the best they've got. Still, I believe she's no match for you two. Colonel, Commander, I want you to get to the bottom of this ASAP. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," they replied in unison.

"Dismissed," he announced.

"Aye, aye, sir," they chimed before spinning on their heels.

"Well, that didn't go as bad as it could have," Mac commented once they were safely out of the Admiral's office. Harm nodded, a bit miffed.

"It's a bit fishy," he said, holding open the door to his office for her.

"Well, Airman Wots," Harm greeted as he took a seat at his desk. "The Colonel and I will be defending you."

The young Airman only nodded. Amy looked up at Harm from her seat in her brother's lap.

"Is TJ going to jail, sir?" she asked, her voice quivering as tears started to trek down her cheeks.

Harm looked at the small girl with her pigtails and jean overalls and couldn't help but smile at her.

"We're going to do our best to make sure that doesn't happen," he told her reassuringly. She nodded, wiping her eyes with balled-up fists.

Harm shifted and looked at Mac, who had taken a seat next to TJ and Amy. She nodded slightly and turned to the young airman.

"Thomas, we want to help you. We want to keep you and Amy together, but you have to trust us, okay? You have to tell us exactly what happened."

Thomas James Wots picked his baby sister up out of his lap and stood her in front of him. He turned to Mac.

"I know I have to talk. I'll tell you everything, Colonel, but... Commander? I know Amy trusts you, and I don't want her to have to hear this. Could you take her outside?"

Harm glanced at Mac curiously. He nodded and stood, wondering briefly why TJ had suddenly decided he wanted to talk.

"Sure, we'll be waiting for you," Harm said, taking Amy's little hand in his and leading her out into the bullpen. He closed the door behind him and bent down to be at eye-level with the child. "Say, Amy, how would you like some candy?"

Amy's big brown eyes lit up, and Harm led her to the kitchen. They were searching the cabinets when Harriet entered.

"Oh, hello, sir," she greeted, pulling a container of yogurt out of the refrigerator. "And who're you?" she asked Amy. The girl smiled shyly from her position on top of the counter.

"My name's Amy, ma'am," she whispered. Harriet grinned. "What manners! I'm Harriet. How old are you?"

"I'm six, ma'am."

"Six? That's an exciting age."

The girl nodded, but she looked ready to cry.

"Why're you so sad, Pumpkin?"

Amy plopped down on the counter top and sighed.

"My brother's going to jail and I'll be all alone."

Harriet looked over at Harm, a little stunned. She recovered quickly and took the girl's hand in her own. She leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, little one. You have the best people looking out for you."

Amy smiled, and gave Harriet a hug.

"Thank you," the youngster said before climbing to her feet and carefully maneuvering over the counter to Harm, who had been silently watching the interaction. Harriet smiled at the two and left.

"You guys need to go to the grocery store," she stated simply. Harm turned and reached into the depths of a cabinet. Moments later, he triumphantly pulled out a bag of M&Ms.

"Here you go, Amy," he said cheerfully, handing her the package. "They're Colonel MacKenzie's, but I don't think she'll mind."

The little girl shook her head and handed the bag back to Harm.

"No, thanks. It's wrong to steal."

Harm was a little surprised, but he respected her convictions. "It's not stealing," he assured, starting to tear open a corner of the bag. Amy still looked unsure. "Okay, I have an idea. Let's go see if your brother's done talking and we'll ask Mac if we can have some."

The girl nodded, smiling. Harm started to leave before realizing he had stranded her on the counter. He picked her up and flipped her upside down, resting her over his shoulder so that she was facing the ceiling. The girl squealed with delight as he tickled her and headed back to his office. The bullpen wasn't busy - many employees were either in court or at lunch - and no one seemed to mind.

Lt. Bud Roberts intercepted the two before they reached Harm's door. The Commander stopped tickling Amy, but kept her hanging off his shoulder.

"Hey, Bud. What's up?"

Bud replied through his wired jaw, but Harm couldn't understand a thing he said.

"What?"

"He said, 'Nothing much, sir. Who's that on your shoulder?" Amy interpreted. Bud nodded, happy to have another person who understood him.

"How'd you understand him, Amy?" Harm asked, curious.

"TJ talked like that after Daddy hit him."

Harm and Bud sobered at the girl's words.

"When was that, Amy?"

Her face scrunched up as she concentrated. "Last Christmas."

Harm and Bud exchanged a look. Just then the door to Harm's office opened and Mac motioned him inside.

"Bud, can you get me a copy of Airman Wots's medical reports?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thanks, Bud," Harm said quickly, entering his office and shutting the door behind him. He stood, waiting for Mac to begin, but she only stared at him with a weird look on her face. It took a few seconds before Harm realized Amy was still hanging from him. Feeling sheepish, he carefully placed her on the floor and she climbed into her brother's lap. He motioned for Mac to start, but before she could Harm's phone started to ring. He snatched up the receiver.

"Rabb."

Mac watched his face during the one-sided conversation, and from the expression on his face she could tell it definitely wasn't good news. After a few moments he said, "Thanks for the heads-up. Bye." He sighed, looking at Mac.

"That was Lucas. Someone's pulled some more strings and TJ has to be locked up until the trial starts next week."

Mac was shocked, and Amy's face fell, her bottom lip started quivering again.

"TJ's leaving now?" she asked, near tears.

"I'm afraid so," Harm answered sadly. "But we're going to work hard to get him out right away."

Amy turned and hugged her brother tightly. TJ looked up at Harm.

"Sir, what happens to Amy while... until I get back?"

"Well, I can pull some strings, too. I'll take care of her, Airman."

"Yes, sir... Uh, when do I...?"

"My friend, Lucas O'Reilly, will be here shortly to escort you."

TJ nodded, planting a kiss on top of Amy's head. Mac glanced at Harm and he tilted his head towards the door.

"We'll give you two some privacy," Mac said quietly. Harm followed her out of the room and closed the door.

"Mac, Amy mentioned that TJ had his jaw wired last Christmas - their father hit him. Bud's checking his medical records."

"If what he told me was true, that file should be as thick as a phone book."

"What did he tell you?" Harm asked, leaning his back against the wall and casually crossing his arms in front of him.

Mac sighed. 

"I'll tell you later... Are you sure you'll be able to take care of Amy?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I -"

"What, you think that little of me?" Harm asked, trying to keep the mood light but feeling slightly hurt.

"N- no, I didn't mean - " Mac was momentarily flustered, but regained her composure. "I think you'll do great."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, partner." He winked at her, letting her know that he wasn't angry.

Mac suddenly remembered she hadn't told Harm about his break-up during lunch. She hoped he wouldn't try to call Renee before they had a chance to talk.

"Hey, Harm... would you want to have dinner tonight? I could bring over a pizza..." She trailed off, trying to hide her ulterior motive.

"You want to check up on me," He accused playfully.

"No, it's not that at all," Mac said quickly. Her mind raced for a reason. "I wanted to talk about the, uh, McCandless case." She tried to sound convincing, not wanting to tell him he'd been dumped right then and there.

Harm eyed her suspiciously. He knew she was lying, but he'd enjoy her company no matter what the reason she wanted to come over.

"Okay, but you better not be checking up on me, Marine. I can handle a six year old for the weekend."

2349 ZULU

NORTH OF UNION STATION

WASHINGTON, DC

Harm was exhausted. Who knew a six year old could have so much energy?

Amy, although upset about her brother, quickly warmed up to the Commander, and refused to leave his side for the remainder of the day. Harm had made a joke about gold wings and dress whites, and Mac had genuinely laughed. Harm was happy they were getting back to how they were before he'd returned to flying. If he ignored the ring on her hand, it was exactly like the good old times again.

"Harm?" Amy's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah?" They were now sitting on the couch, watching the Cartoon Network.

"I'm bored."

'Uh oh.' Harm thought. 'What else can I do to entertain a six year old?' He turned off the TV. "Well, what do you want to do?"

"Can we play a board game?"

"Well, I don't know if I have any - I think they're some cards in the closet."

Amy eagerly followed him to the closet. On the way there her eyes caught hold of something, and she examined it while he rummaged around in search of a deck of cards. She tugged on his shirt.

"Harm?"

"Hmm?" he asked, concentrating on keeping a box from falling on his head.

"What's this?" She pointed to a large navy blue book on a shelf.

He turned his head to see what she was talking about. 

"Oh, that? That's a photo album. Don't you have any like that at home?"

"Nope. Can we look at it?" She carefully picked it up.

Harm was surprised, but relieved. "Sure."

He stuffed the box back on the closet shelf and shut the door, heading for the couch. Amy followed him, solemnly holding the book in front of her. He sank into the couch, and Amy climbed up beside him. Harm opened the album over both their laps and settled in. Amy pointed to the first picture - a black and white one on the top of the page.

"Who's that?"

Harm smiled, a hint of sadness in his voice. "That's my dad and I when I was little. I was visiting him and he let me sit in his airplane."

"Your daddy flew an airplane?"

"Yep. I did, too."

"Really?" She was in awe. "TJ's a pilot, but I've never been flying. Is it scary?"

"A little bit, at first. But it's lots of fun. I love it. I even have my own plane."

"Wow! Can we go flying?"

"What - now?"

"Yeah!"

"We can't go right now," Harm grinned at her excitement.

"Why not?"

"Well, for starters, it's almost your bedtime." Amy made a face at the reminder. "And secondly, Mac will be here any second."

She smiled at the mention of the Colonel. "I like Mac. She's very nice."

"Yes, she is," Harm agreed.

Amy flipped a few pages of the album. "Is that your mommy?" He nodded.

"Is he your uncle?"

"No, that's Frank, my stepfather."

"What's a stepfather?" She asked curiously. Harm sighed slightly.

"He's not my real father, but he's married to my mom."

"Where's your real daddy?"

"He died when I was just about your age."

Amy looked up at him with big brown eyes. Wordlessly, she stood up and kissed Harm on the cheek, then gave him a hug.

He was touched by her actions. She was such a sweet little girl, and brave, too. He couldn't believe she was only six; she seemed much older.

"Thank you," he whispered, returning her hug. He resolved to do more than his best to make sure she'd be with her brother."

Three knocks interrupted their hug. Harm stood, sliding the book completely onto Amy's lap. She continued flipping through it as Harm opened the door.

It was Mac, on time as always. In one hand she carried a rather large pizza box and in the other was a brown grocery bag.

"I come bearing food," She announced with a smile, handing him the pizza.

"Sounds good to me," Harm said, stepping aside so she could enter. At the sound of her voice, Amy placed the album on the floor and ran over to the Colonel for a hug.

"Hello to you, too," Mac laughed. She pulled a big bottle of fruit juice out of her bag before placing it on the floor next to the table. "I brought you guys some juice."

Harm was in the kitchen, preparing cups with ice. He had already laid some paper plates out on the table.

"I suspected as much, Mac," he said with a grin, joining the two females on the couch.

The next few minutes were spent in a content silence as they hungrily devoured the majority of the half-veggie, half-meatlover's pie. When Amy was done, she excused herself and headed to the bathroom. The two lawyers shared raised eyebrows at her politeness.

"She's such a great kid, Mac," Harm said, closing the pizza box and putting it in the refrigerator.

"I know... she reminds me of how much I miss Chloe," 'Not to mention how much I want a child of my own,' she added silently.

Harm merely nodded, unsure of what to say. He had been one of the people to hurt her by leaving, and ever since he returned from flying he'd been unable to assuage his guilt.

"So..." Harm said, trying to lighten the mood.

"So..." Mac echoed.

Just then, Amy skipped back into the room.

"What's in your bag?" she asked Mac, sitting down next to her on the couch.

"I'm glad you asked. I brought some stuff I thought you might like," she snatched up the bag and reached inside. Seconds later she pulled out a deck of cards, Monopoly, Twister, two movies, some new clothes, and a large bag of M&Ms. Amy's eyes lit up.

"Thank you, Mac!" she squealed with delight, giving her another hug. "Can we play Monopoly?"

"Sure. Why don't you go put on your pajamas while Harm and I set up the board?"

In an instant the girl had grabbed her clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.

"I hope you're prepared to be beaten, Sailor," Mac teased as she counted out the money. Harm laughed with mock indignation.

"I don't think so, Jarhead. I'm the king of Monopoly." He linked his hands behind his head and leaned back, a goofy grin on his face.

Mac gave him a 'Yeah, right' look and handed him the property deeds to organize.

"We'll see about that."

0203 ZULU

NORTH OF UNION STATION

WASHINGTON, DC

Mac blew on the dice, shaking them in her hands. If she rolled a six, the game would be over. She took a breath and tossed them on the board.

"Six!" Amy chirped happily. "I win!"

Harm and Mac groaned simultaneously.

"Amy, I'll never understand how you beat both of us," Harm shook his head in disbelief.

"It was the hotels on Boardwalk and Park Place that did it," Mac decided, loading the game back into the box.

"Well, that was fun," Harm said, standing and stretching. "But it's time for bed now."

It was her turn to groan. "But, Harm, can't I stay up a little longer?"

Harm shook his head. Amy turned to Mac, ready to plea her case.

"It was fun, Munchkin, but you've had a busy day. You need your sleep."

Amy stuck out her lower lip, trying to gain sympathy as Harm took her hand and led her to the bedroom. Mac hid a smile at the girl's resistance. She grabbed the remote and switched on the television, keeping the volume low as she surfed through the channels.

Inside Harm's room, Amy stood at the foot of the bed, watching Harm as he pulled down the comforter and sheets. He patted the spot on the bed, but Amy didn't budge.

"C'mon, Amy," he said gently. She shook her head sadly.

"I can't go to sleep."

"Why not?"

"Amelia's not here."

Harm's eyebrows furrowed. "Amelia?"

The girl nodded, trying to suppress a yawn.

"Amelia's my doll. She's a pilot. My mommy gave her to me before she died, and I never sleep without her."

Harm picked Amy up and carefully sat her on the bed, leaning over so that he could look her in the eyes.

"I know Amelia's not here," he said quietly, "But if you keep it a secret, I have someone you could borrow for the weekend."

Amy's curiosity was aroused. "Who is it?"

Harm winked. "He's in my closet. I'll go get 'em."

Amy settled into the bed and waited. Moments later Harm returned, hiding something under his shirt.

"You can't let Mac see this, or I'll never hear the end of it," he confided before handing over the secret object.

A smile spread across her face at the sight of the tattered teddy bear. She hugged it gently, and looked up at Harm.

"What's his name?"

Harm grinned sheepishly. "Captain Bear."

"Hello, Captain Bear." Harm tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Good night, you two."

"G'night, Harm," She paused, repositioning herself beneath the covers. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," he whispered, and closed the door behind him.

End Part 1

So, what'd you think? Should I keep going? Please send some feedback to me at Ambino1111@prodigy.net. Thanks for reading!


	2. Gaining Evidence

Title: A Call to Bear Arms 2/5  
  
Author: Papergirl (Ambino1111@prodigy.net)  
  
Spoilers: Goodbyes, Boomerang, People v. Gunny (assume that Renee broke up with Harm)  
  
Summary: The murder of a politician brings Harm and Mac closer to an Air Force family.  
  
Rating: PG 13 - mentions of violence & mild swearing  
  
Classification: Eventually H/M  
  
Disclaimer: Lucas O'Reilly and the Wots family are mine, as are all the other characters you don't recognize, but all the familiar characters in the following story belong to Bellisarius Productions, Paramount, and CBS. The idea of a country named Morenia is borrowed from Early Edition. If you're going to sue me, could Harm and Mac be my lawyers?  
  
Author's Notes: I just want to send a big "Thank you" out for all the positive feedback. It really meant a lot, and it motivated me to keep going. Thanks! I also changed from ZULU time to Eastern military time so nobody has to worry about converting time zones.  
  
Plus, a BIG apology to everyone who's been waiting. I'm so sorry this story is taking forever to get out. I'm not quite sure why - it started out so straightforward. The thing was, I didn't want TJ to be a killer, self- defense or not, so I had to construct an elaborate plot around that and, on top of that, it takes me a while to write. Thanks for the feedback and thanks for all the patience!  
  
Dedicated, with love, to Patrick, aka "Airman Patch." My thoughts and prayers were, and are, with you. You continue to make all of us very proud.  
  
2108 NORTH OF UNION STATION WASHINGTON, D.C.  
  
"Hey, sailor," Mac whispered as Harm joined her on the couch. "How'd you get her to go to sleep so easily?"  
  
"It's a secret," He teased, snatching the remote from her hands. Mac opened her mouth to protest, but Harm put a finger over her lips.  
  
"Shh. She's trying to sleep."  
  
He let his finger linger there for a moment before guiltily taking it away. Feeling a blush rising to his cheeks, he turned off the television and started pacing his living room.  
  
Mac sighed inwardly when Harm removed his finger. She'd felt tingly at his touch and she wished it was more than his finger on her lips.  
  
'Focus, Marine,' Mac silently reprimanded herself. 'That precious little girl is going to lose the only family she has if you can't keep your mind on the case.'  
  
"You never did tell me what Wots told you," Harm said suddenly, stopping momentarily in his pacing.  
  
Mac took a deep breath, reaching in the brown bag to pull out the last of its contents - a file folder. "A lot of it hit close to home for me. Their mother died a little over two years ago. After Basic Training, TJ was stationed at Andrews, doing security detail. He spent all his free time at home, taking care of Amy. Mitch Wots had just won his re-election campaign for another term in Congress. According to TJ, he loved his job, but ever since their mother died Mitch had been hitting the bottle pretty hard. He lost interest in almost everything." Mac closed the file in front of her. She didn't need to read the notes she'd made - TJ's words had been burned into her brain. "Around Thanksgiving, Mitch Wots started growing increasingly abusive. It started out as purely verbal - he'd curse at TJ, or call Amy names - but he'd always apologize later. After a few weeks of that, his abuse graduated into physical violence. On Christmas Eve he punched TJ for trying to help him unwrap a present; TJ had to have his jaw wired. Not wanting to ruin his father's reputation, he told the doctors and his C.O. that he'd been in a car accident."  
  
Mac paused to take a swig of her juice, and Harm sank into a chair, shaking his head at the story.  
  
"What happened after that?"  
  
"A lot. In the few months between Christmas and St. Patrick's Day, TJ was admitted seven times to four different area hospitals with injuries ranging from minor cuts to a broken arm."  
  
"And Amy?" Harm's eyes were dark with sadness as he glanced towards his bedroom.  
  
Mac sighed, trying to forget about her personal connections.  
  
"She was admitted nearly as much. She needed a few stitches for a cut, and a rib was bruised. Nothing major enough to raise suspicions."  
  
"You know, under normal circumstances this case would've been relatively easy to prove."  
  
Mac nodded. "They're going to make the jury focus on what a great politician Mitch Wots was, and then TJ going AWOL and "borrowing" his friend's car to kill him. Not to mention that if we want to prove it was self-defense, they'll trash TJ's character by bringing up how he lied to his C.O."  
  
They settled into silence, both of them thinking about how they were going to convince the judge and jury that Airman Wots wasn't a cold-blooded killer.  
  
After a few minutes Harm suppressed a yawn and stood. He handed Mac the big bottle of juice.  
  
"Here, I know you want to finish this." He grinned. "I'll just be a minute."  
  
Mac watched him head off to the bathroom while she twisted the cap off to pour the remainder of the liquid into her cup. She turned the cap too hard and it went flying to the floor. Feeling silly, she bent to pick it up and noticed the large book underneath.  
  
She was about to yell and ask Harm what it was right before she remembered that Amy was sleeping. Instead, Mac pulled the book into her lap and opened it. She was almost halfway through the photo album by the time Harm emerged from the bathroom wearing a Navy t-shirt and boxer shorts.  
  
"Hey, whatcha looking at?" Harm asked, sitting down next to his partner.  
  
"You," Mac pointed at a picture, trying to ignore the fact that Harm was wearing boxers and sitting so close to her that she could feel his leg hair. "Is this your senior prom?"  
  
Harm nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Give me that," he snatched the book away with a chuckle. "I haven't looked at this in years."  
  
"That was some outfit," Mac commented, muffling her laughter at the next picture.  
  
"That was for a costume party!" Harm said, playfully slapping her arm. "You think I'd actually walk around in public like that?"  
  
"I've seen you in worse," Mac teased.  
  
"Yeah, it's because my mom doesn't pick out my clothes for me anymore," Harm deadpanned, eyes twinkling. "Although Renee, with her Hollywood fashion sense, has been helping me lately."  
  
Mac's eyes widened as she groaned and slapped her palm to her forehead. She still hadn't informed Harm of Renee's decision.  
  
Harm was giving her an odd look because of her reaction. She laughed nervously.  
  
"Yeah, Harm, about that... I was supposed to tell you that when you were in Iceland, Renee came to JAG Headquarters."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"Well, she didn't believe that you were really there - in Iceland. She thought you were hiding from her. So she told me to tell you..." Mac trailed off, thinking of how to say what she had to say.  
  
"She doesn't want to see me anymore," Harm guessed. Mac nodded, trying to look sad for him but failing. "You don't look upset about that at all."  
  
She shrugged. "I never really cared for the Video Princess."  
  
"To be honest, neither did I," Harm admitted, chuckling.  
  
"Then why'd you date her?" Mac asked. She had always been curious what he saw in the shallow, outspoken blonde.  
  
'Why did I date her?' Harm asked himself silently. She wasn't that pretty, she was very clingy, she whined a lot - she wasn't his type at all. Come to think of it, he couldn't come up with a reason at all... except for the one he was afraid to admit. What would Mac say if he told her the only reason he went out with Renee was because Mac was now spoken for, and he needed someone to take his mind off of that fact? What would her reaction be if he told her how far in denial he had sunk over the past few years, how when he finally admitted his feelings to himself he became utterly terrified of losing her? In some ways he already had, though, and it depressed him. He blew his chance, his one and only chance, and now he had to suffer the consequences. At least he didn't have to pretend to be happy anymore - that fake smile he had to wear whenever he was with Renee hurt his face.  
  
"Harm?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are you still with me here?"  
  
Harm snapped out of his thoughts in time to see Mac eying him strangely.  
  
"Whatcha thinking about, partner?" she asked quietly. She knew this case was painfully close for both of them.  
  
"You," he answered truthfully, shocking himself as well as his friend.  
  
Mac chuckled nervously. He reached over took her hands in his.  
  
"Mac... Sarah... I've been thinking... and I... I mean, I have to tell you that the, the only reason I went out with Renee was because I -"  
  
A loud cry from the bedroom interrupted him. They both jumped at the sound, and Mac got to her feet before Harm.  
  
"I'll take care of her," she said softly before turning and hurrying into his room.  
  
Harm sighed from his spot on the couch. Was he doomed to have bad timing his entire life? After a moment he shifted positions and grabbed the case file, carefully studying the information. 'Might as well be useful,' he told himself.  
  
Inside Harm's bedroom, Mac had climbed next to Amy in bed, berating herself for being so eager to flee from Harm. She wasn't exactly sure where his conversation was headed, and she wasn't in the mood to get hurt again.  
  
The little girl had awakened and was laying on her back, staring at the ceiling, tears streaming down her cheeks while clutching a teddy bear with a death grip.  
  
"It's okay, Amy," Mac soothed, collecting the shaking girl in a hug. "It's okay. You're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you."  
  
After a few minutes the shaking stopped, and Amy sniffled.  
  
"Thank you, Mac," she whispered. Mac smiled, smoothing down Amy's hair.  
  
"You don't have to thank me, hon. I'm just glad I can help."  
  
Amy nodded, and snuggled back under the covers. She adjusted her grip on the bear, and Mac was able to take a good look at it.  
  
"Who's that?" she asked, propping her head up with her arm bent at the elbow.  
  
"He's Captain Bear," Amy said, then a look of horror crossed her eyes. "Oh no! I wasn't asposeda let you see him."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Harm said I couldn't show you. He said he'd never hear the end of it."  
  
Mac smiled, but Amy was still worried.  
  
"I didn't - I didn't mean for you to see it," she said, voice quivering. "I didn't mean to mess up. I don't want Harm to get mad at me. He'll yell and hurt me, please don't let him hurt me." Amy started pleading with Mac, sounding frantic and terrified.  
  
"Shh. Shh. You're safe. I'll keep you safe. Harm would never hurt you - he wants to help you. He wants to keep you safe, too," Mac assured, putting an arm around Amy. It made her sick that a child so young knew such fear.  
  
"Will you stay with me?" Amy hiccupped, tears running down her cheeks again. "TJ always stays with me when I have a bad dream."  
  
Mac nodded in the darkness. "I'll stay with you, Amy. Don't worry, I'll be right here."  
  
The girl sighed slightly and closed her eyes, feeling safe in the arms of Colonel Mac and Captain Bear. Pretty soon, both of them were sound asleep.  
  
0217 NORTH OF UNION STATION WASHINGTON, D.C.  
  
Harm was just resting his eyes. They had gotten sore from all the hours of poring over the files, trying desperately to find some hidden key that would help their case. So it felt like he had just closed his eyes when the phone rang. Instantly, he was wide awake again and managed to grab the phone before the third ring. He glanced at his bedroom - they were still asleep- before he said, "Rabb here."  
  
"Hey, Harm. It's Lucas," Harm's heart sank when he heard the serious voice of his friend at the police station. It couldn't be good news.  
  
"What's new, Lucas?" Harm asked wearily, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. He'd been up by himself for hours trying to create a defense for TJ - and it didn't look too promising.  
  
"I know it's after two in the morning, but I'm working the night shift tonight, and I just chanced upon the results of the Wots autopsy."  
  
"Luc, I can tell from your voice that this isn't good."  
  
"Well, that depends on your definition of 'good,' pal. This will probably do wonders for your case, but... see, the angle of entry is a little odd."  
  
"Odd? How so?"  
  
"In your statement, you said that when you came upon the scene, Airman Wots was standing and holding the gun. And it'd be safe to assume that if he shot Mitch Wots in self-defense, it would have been at point blank range. If it was self-defense."  
  
"Yes... are you saying it wasn't self-defense, that Wots killed his father in cold blood?" Harm couldn't help the incredulity in his voice. Sure, he'd seen TJ with the gun, but he never would've thought -  
  
"No, that's not what I'm saying. I believe it was self-defense."  
  
Harm was getting a little frustrated. "Then what is the big revelation? Why'd you call me in the middle of the night?"  
  
Lucas O'Reilly was a good guy, but he could be annoyingly enigmatic at times.  
  
"Mitch Wots was shot at close range by someone low to the ground. The entry angle tells us that."  
  
"So Airman Wots was kneeling when he fired?" Harm guessed.  
  
"Not exactly. The report also tells us that the bullet that killed the victim did not come from Airman Wots's standard 9mm Beretta."  
  
Harm was thoroughly confused. "What?!?"  
  
"The bullet wasn't from-"  
  
"No, no. I heard THAT. I mean... how? Who? Did the police find another weapon? Why wasn't it in the report?"  
  
"My mind started wondering all that, too. So I did some checking. Turns out that another gun was found at the scene and taken into evidence, but for some reason it never made the file. It was an old, unregistered Smith & Wesson. The bullets match."  
  
"Okay... so TJ was holding a different gun after he shot his father..." Harm was thinking out loud. "Why would he switch? Say the father was threatening the two kids with the Smith & Wesson. If the Airman got it away from him... it still doesn't make sense."  
  
"Exactly. So I had the Smith & Wesson scanned for fingerprints. There was some smearing, but we got enough of a partial to work with it. Airman Wots never touched the gun."  
  
Harm's eyes grew wide. "TJ didn't shoot him? Then who did?" His eyes subconsciously wandered to his bedroom door.  
  
"Amy Wots," he breathed, hearing Luc's voice echo his own.  
  
"Her prints were found on the gun," The cop admitted quietly.  
  
Everything had just fallen apart on Harm. "Lucas, can you have a formal report on your findings ready in, uh, a few hours? I'll stop by to pick them up. And I'll have to speak with Airman Wots, too."  
  
"I'll do my best, Harm. See you soon."  
  
"Yeah," Harm hung up the phone and tossed it next to him on the couch. He stared straight ahead, bewildered mind reviewing and analyzing the latest information.  
  
"Everything okay, Harm?" Mac asked quietly from across the room. He jumped in surprise.  
  
"I didn't see you there."  
  
"Obviously," She smiled, then examined his face as she approached to sit next to him. "I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
"It's a little too late for that," He laughed quietly, humorlessly, rubbing a hand across his face. He turned suddenly to face his partner and caught her by surprise. "Mac, what exactly did Wots tell you about the night of the murder?"  
  
Mac blinked back surprise, alarmed by the fire in Harm's eyes. She knew that look - something had happened...  
  
"Not much. He said he received a phone call from his little sister at 0354, which the phone records confirm. His roommate, Airman Cody Klein, was asleep, and he took his car keys, sped over, and burst in the apartment. Amy was crouched by the couch when he arrived. Mitch had a broken bottle. TJ yelled for him to stop. Mitch yelled at him and refused. TJ hurried over to Amy's side and when Mitch put his arm back to hit them with the bottle, Airman Wots fired."  
  
"Dammit," Harm muttered, leaning a chin on his balled fist. "Why did he lie to you? To both of us?"  
  
"Uh, Harm, can you back it up a little? Who was on the phone? What happened?"  
  
Harm smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."  
  
He briefed her on Lucas's findings and tiredly asked her opinion.  
  
Mac smiled sadly. "Well, I think we've won our case."  
  
Harm glared at her. "Really? 'Cause I'm thinking of the next case - obstructing justice? Conspiracy to commit murder? Accomplice to murder? And what about Amy? AND, to top it off, we still don't know what exactly happened that night."  
  
"Harm, we go to court on Monday. We have all today and all tomorrow to investigate. We'll figure this out," Mac assured him. She could tell something else was bothering him, something he hadn't mentioned. "Harm, what is it?"  
  
"What is what?" His eyes narrowed in confusion.  
  
"There's something you're not telling me. Something's bugging you about this case..."  
  
"How'd you know?" He seemed genuinely curious.  
  
"I can read you like a book, Rabb," Mac revealed with a small smile.  
  
He returned the smile halfheartedly. "I don't.. I just - something doesn't feel right. I think there's a cover-up going on."  
  
Mac's eyebrows raised. "A cover-up? Of what?"  
  
"I think Mitch Wots was murdered, and not in self-defense. I can't explain it, I have no proof, but I think someone else was there that night."  
  
"Harm, do you realize what you're saying?"  
  
He nodded solemnly. "I can't prove anything yet, but maybe after some digging... The Hill has some pretty strong ties to this case. They managed to get a civilian trial, and TJ locked up. And no one mentioned the second gun, the actual murder weapon, in any of the reports. Something isn't right."  
  
Mac had to agree. "It is a little odd."  
  
Harm yawned, causing Mac to follow suit. "I know I didn't get any sleep, but I won't be able to rest anymore tonight...this morning."  
  
Mac smiled at his correction. "Are you taking a shower first?"  
  
"Nah, you can go first. I'll make some breakfast."  
  
"Nothing too healthy, Sailor," She warned jokingly. "My bag's still in the car. I'll be right back."  
  
Harm nodded, climbing to his feet. He watched his best friend walk out the door and shook his head, trying to clear it.  
  
It was going to be a long day.  
  
1032 PRECINCT 77 WASHINGTON, DC  
  
"Airman Wots, you have to tell us what happened that night," Harmon Rabb was beginning to lose patience with the young man sitting across from him in Interrogation Room 4. He had been in here for the past twenty minutes and hadn't learned anything new.  
  
It's not like TJ was being purposefully evasive. It's just... his story had not changed at all. Harm had tipped him off that his gun hadn't killed his father, but the story remained the same... word for word. Even the inflection was identical in every rendition.  
  
It was starting to get suspicious.  
  
"Sir, I've told you everything already. Several times," He tried not to sound annoyed. After all, he really did appreciate all the Navy lawyer was doing for him and Amy. But Harm was being stubborn and there was nothing new Wots could tell him.  
  
"Okay, okay," Harm stood and held his hands up in defeat. "Maybe you'll talk to Mac, like you did last time."  
  
His voice was so hopeful, so determined, that TJ didn't have the heart to tell him the story would remain the same.  
  
Harm left TJ in the room and closed the door behind him, leaning his back against it for a moment. Mac, who was standing by Lucas O'Reilly's desk across the bullpen and watching Amy, eyed him with a sad smile. She had known, despite Harm's hopes, that even if TJ was innocent, he wasn't likely to admit it. Even now, with evidence clearing his name... he loved his sister too much.  
  
Mac had never had a sibling, but she had come close to the fierce love and strong self-sacrifice that result from such a bond when Chloe entered her life. The Colonel would do almost anything to protect the girl she missed so dearly... she could only imagine the love and loyalty TJ had for his abused little sister.  
  
Harm crossed the room rapidly. Mac recognized the determination in his gait.  
  
"Yes, Harm, I'll go talk to him. But I doubt it will do any good."  
  
Harm was shocked at her almost psychic response to his unasked request. He opened his mouth to question her, but Mac was already halfway across the room.  
  
She never ceased to amaze him.  
  
He turned to face the little girl sitting at Lucas's desk. She was clutching Captain Bear - Harm had let her bring the stuffed animal along - and drawing colorful flowers on Officer O'Reilly's white dry-erase marker board.  
  
"How are you feeling, Amy? Did you get enough sleep?" Harm asked, turning to face the child. She didn't look at him to answer - too engrossed in drawing - but managed a quiet, "I'm okay."  
  
Harm was feeling horrible. Amy didn't know about the latest developments, but she had to have noticed that both Harm and Mac were acting a bit more strangely around her. As much as he tried to hide it, he wasn't as good at acting as Mac. Amy could tell the dynamic had shifted between herself and the Commander she'd only yesterday adored. Perceptive as she was, she rolled with the changes, quietly accepting Harm's awkward glances and uncomfortable questions.  
  
He felt atrocious. He doubted Amy had killed Mitch Wots, and even if she did he knew it was in self-defense. It had to be. Still, he couldn't help feeling strange around her now.  
  
His phone began to chirp. He quickly dug it out of his pocket.  
  
"Rabb here."  
  
"Rabb, it's Webb."  
  
"Webb?!?" Harm was astonished. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"'Is everything okay?'" Clayton Webb repeated playfully. "What, I can't call you when everything is normal?"  
  
"I'm sure you could, Clay, but you never do. What's happened?"  
  
"I have some information for you. About the Wots case."  
  
Harm rolled his eyes at the silence that followed.  
  
"Well...? What is it?'  
  
"I don't want to say it over the phone. I'll just give you a hint- you've stumbled onto something much bigger than you ever thought. Can we meet for lunch?"  
  
"Would you accept no for an answer?" Harm said sarcastically. He could almost envision the CIA agent glaring at him.  
  
"Be at Patrick's Diner in an hour. I'll be in the corner booth."  
  
Harm shook his head at the dial tone that greeted his ear. Sometimes Webb was too spy-like for his own good.  
  
"Look Harm," Amy said, tugging at his uniform and pointing to the marker board. "I drew a picture of Amelia and Captain Bear."  
  
He smiled at her before looking at the picture. "Very impressive, Amy. I like Captain Bear's goggles."  
  
"Do you want to draw, too?" She asked, handing him a blue marker. Harm shrugged and sat down in Luc's chair. He rolled over so that he was next to Amy, who was standing in front of the board.  
  
"What should I draw?"  
  
"Ooh, can you draw an airplane? The one you have?"  
  
Harm nodded, smiling, and grabbed the yellow and red markers. While Amy began an elaborate drawing of a cat, Harm set to work drawing his beloved Sarah. The picture wasn't of very good quality, but it made Harm itch to go flying in it. Maybe when they finished this case and saved the Wots family as well as they could...  
  
"Harm," Mac appeared by his side only moments later. "Nice drawing," She complimented with a smile.  
  
"Did you get anywhere with him?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Harm handed the marker to Amy and stood, taking a few steps away from the young girl. He motioned for Mac to lean in.  
  
"I got a call from Webb," He whispered.  
  
She looked at him, brows furrowed in confusion. "Webb? What did he want?"  
  
"He wants to meet us for lunch in an hour. He says he has information about the case ."  
  
Mac rubbed her neck and sighed. "Nothing is ever easy whenever Clayton Webb is involved."  
  
Harm had to agree. As he and Mac went over the reports with Lucas again, he hoped their meeting with Webb would be more fruitful than their interrogation of Airman Wots had been.  
  
1135 PATRICK'S DINER WASHINGTON, DC  
  
"Hello, Clay," Harm greeted as he slid into the booth opposite the CIA agent sipping coffee. Clayton Webb nodded curtly as Harm scooted over for both Amy and Mac to join them.  
  
"Hey, Commander. Colonel," He leaned forward towards Harm and lowered his voice. "I didn't know you were bringing company."  
  
"Mac is my partner, Webb, and co-counsel in the Wots case, and Amy Wots is officially in my custody. They go where I go, and vice versa."  
  
Clay looked over at Mac, then at Amy. He smiled slightly at the child before gesturing to the lone menu sitting on the table in front of Harm. "I just got some coffee, but I figured you'd be hungry... I didn't know you were bringing guests or else I would have gotten more menus."  
  
Harm, Mac, and Amy perused the menu for a few minutes before a waitress appeared at their table. The three ordered their meals and sat quietly as the waitress hurried away.  
  
Clay caught Harm's eye and nodded his head at the two females. Harm shook his head slightly in response. Mac, who had been watching the exchange, sighed loudly.  
  
"We don't have time for your games, Clay. If you don't want Amy and me to hear what you have to say, fine. I'll take her to the bathroom. But if you boys aren't done sharing by the time we get back, we'll just have to listen in, all right?"  
  
Webb just stared at her as she stood and motioned for Amy to slide out of the booth. Both men watched in silence as they walked towards the other end of the diner and disappeared behind the wooden swinging door marked "Ladies."  
  
"I don't mean to be annoying, Rabb," Clay began, eyes still on the closed bathroom door.  
  
"There's a first time for everything," Harm joked, taking a sip of the water the waitress had just placed in front of him.  
  
"Seriously, Harm," Webb turned to the Commander and looked him straight in the eye. The tone of his voice made the hair on the back of Harm's neck stand up. He scratched the side of his neck and looked at Clayton Webb expectantly.  
  
"I know this is serious," Harm told him, all traces of levity absent from his words. "And we don't have much time. So I suggest you spill."  
  
Clay looked around their booth briefly, in true paranoid spy fashion, before leaning forward. When he finally spoke, his voice was low and urgent.  
  
"Commander, are you aware of the ongoing war between East and West Morenia?"  
  
Harm nodded, wondering what a war in Southeastern Europe had to do with the Wots case.  
  
"In the months before his death, Mitch Wots had been approached by Andrej Weisolzki, a member of the American Air Force who is a, let's say 'strong,' supporter of East Morenia."  
  
Clay paused for a breath, allowing Harm to slip in the beginning of a question. "Why was -"  
  
"Why was Mitch Wots approached by a supporter of East Morenia? Wots's mother fled the country when she was seventeen and became a well-spoken activist for the East Morenian cause. Since he began working, Mitch Wots had been contributing to various Morenian charities. In the weeks before his death, he was approached several times by Andrej Weisolzki about rallying support for a fledgling bill giving East Morenia enough US support to quash the militant advances of West Morenia."  
  
"What did Wots say?"  
  
"He didn't agree with Weisolzki and told him he'd think about it. He pulled a few strings and had an old friend of his in the agency do some digging. What Mitch Wots didn't know was that we had been monitoring Weisolzki for months. For reasons I'm not at liberty to divulge, Wots's apartment was put under twenty-four hour surveillance. The night of the murder, Mitch Wots had stopped off at a bar on the way home. Weisolzki met him and discussed the bill. Wots finally refused to throw his support behind it. Weisolzki was, to say the very least, not thrilled. Unbeknownst to Wots, he followed him home. Wots paid the babysitter and grew angry with Amy because of some toys she had left out. He yelled some threats at her and got himself another drink. It was at this point that Amy called her brother."  
  
Clayton sharply broke off his narrative when their waitress came and placed the three plates of food on the table. Harm muttered a polite "thank you" and caught the sight of Mac steering Amy towards the two arcade games in the far corner of the diner. He picked up a French fry from Mac's plate and motioned for Webb to continue.  
  
"Weisolzki knocked on the door. When Wots opened it, he barged inside. He begged for Wots to reconsider, but Mitch held his ground. He suspected, rightfully so, that the funds allocated to the East Morenian army would not go towards defensive actions against West Morenia, but instead towards the violent acts of the rogue terrorist group that had gained most of the country's military power."  
  
"Did Wots explain that to Weisolzki?"  
  
"Yes. But he wouldn't take "no" for an answer. When Wots refused, Weisolzki threatened him. Wots told him to leave, and Weisolzki pulled a gun. Wots wrestled it away from him. While they were fighting, the gun came to rest by Amy, who had been hiding behind the couch and had accidentally called you instead of her brother again. After she hung up with you, Airman Wots arrived. His presence distracted the two fighting men long enough for Amy to grab the gun and fire at Weisolzki. She missed, and Weisolzki charged her and took his gun back. Thomas came to Amy's side and yelled "Drop the gun!" Weisolzki refused, but it gave Mitch enough time to break a bottle and knock Weisolzki to the floor. Thomas yelled a warning to his father, and Weisolzki shot Mitch from the floor. Then, before he climbed out the living room window and down the fire escape, Thomas shot at him, but missed. He stooped to check his father's pulse, then stood and just stared at him in disbelief as his sister cried at his feet. At that point, you walked in. And you know the rest."  
  
Harm stared at him in confusion, his food cold and untouched on the plate in front of him. "Thomas Wots and Amy Wots are innocent?" He asked softly, relief flooding his features.  
  
Clay nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. "Yes. But Weisolzki is nowhere to be found, and the tapes proving Wots's innocence are highly classified."  
  
"What do you mean, 'highly classified'? You just told me what was on them!" Harm said incredulously, rubbing his forehead. Talking with Clayton Webb somehow never failed in giving him a headache.  
  
"Commander, this situation is rather sticky. The war between East and West Morenia is heating up every passing day. Our relations with both countries are extremely volatile. Mitch Wots had many friends on the Hill who are pressuring as many people as they can to prosecute Airman Wots quickly and severely. The agency wants the trial to be civilian as well so we can shy away from the Morenian and American military connections. And the only reason I am telling you all this is because I don't want to see an innocent man get a life sentence for a crime he didn't commit."  
  
"Somehow, Clay, I think there's more to it than that," Harm commented dryly. Webb shot him a look and both men noticed Mac and Amy approaching the table.  
  
"Webb, there's one thing I want to know," Harm said quickly. "If the CIA had been monitoring Wots, why didn't anyone do anything about the situation with Weisolzki when it got out of hand?"  
  
Webb dropped his eyes as Mac and Amy rejoined them.  
  
"Guess what, Harm! I got a high score on the Ms. Pacman game!" Amy chattered excitedly. Harm smiled at her, watching Webb out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Congratulations, Amy."  
  
The young girl dug into her food hungrily. Mac eyed the two men curiously.  
  
"So are you guys done talking now, or do you need more time?" She asked, picking up on the high tension level between Harm and Clayton. Harm looked over at Webb expectantly.  
  
Clayton Webb stood up and dropped a few bills on the table. Still not looking any of them in the eye, he answered her question. "We're done talking, Colonel."  
  
He slipped his wallet into his back pocket and looked up, staring Harm right in the eyes. The emotions clearly visible in his eyes caught Harm by surprise. "Commander, see to it that you use the information I gave you. I'm afraid I can't tell you anything else."  
  
With that, Webb turned on his heels and strode out of the diner, leaving both Harm and Mac puzzled at his rather abrupt departure.  
  
tbc  
  
Feedback, believe it or not, helps me write faster. And now that I have a plot figured out, it shouldn't be that difficult to pump out the rest of this sucker. 


End file.
